sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
The Creator's Vision
This is the canon for the universe as designed by ElectricSparx . Temporal Shift references this tale of time... perhaps you should read it. Chapter I. "From the Beginning" All around was nothing but void. Floating about in this void was a white hedgehog. This hedgehog went by the name of Xon. He saw potential in the void he floated about in. Using his power, he created planets, and gave them life. He then proceeded to name all the planets, letting their inhabitants have free will with them. However, one of these planets was... special. This planet was called Mobius. It was the first planet that Xon had created, so naturally it possessed some of Xon's almighty power. Realizing for the sake of the universe that he created, that this power should not be misused, he created something new. A new being, godlike like him. However, this new being... it was unsettling. It radiated an unnerving aura, and Xon feared that the people would fear this guardian. So he created a new dimension, called the Rift, to seal this Failed Dream of his away so it could not harm the universe... But the being was outraged at Xon's denial of free existence. Ramping up his already unsettling aura, he called himself Nightmare, and began to plot his vengance against Xon... Chapter II. "Life on Mobius" After sealing away Nightmare, Xon focused his attention on Mobius. He enjoyed watching the progress of the lifeforms he created. It amused him for some reason. He eagerly watched as the people discovered fire, and learned how to survive in the harsh world. However, he noticed those with malicious intent on the planet. Seeing as they wanted to harness the planet's energy for their nefarious purposes, Xon once again came to the idea of creating a guardian for the planet. So he created another being, one that came out how he intended. This new being called himself Kerasim. Xon told him that his job was to watch over Mobius, and make sure that no one misuses the power deep inside. Upon seeing that Xon created a new guardian, Nightmare was even more furious. He had to get rid of Kerasim... Chapter III. "The Lord of Darkness" Kerasim flew about the land, watching over all the people. It seemed they were learning how to harness their natural gifts from Xon, and channel the planet's energy in the form of magic. However, on his way to watch over the rather... peculiar Mountain of Chaos, he noticed a small something, which appeared to be a gateway of sorts. To his surprise, a strange being comprised of pure negativity emerged from the gateway, and attacked him, corrupting his mind and turning him into a pawn of Nightmare. This corrupted Kerasim came to be known as "The Lord of Darkness" to some and Shadowdoom to others. Hiding in the shadows until his power was full... Shadowdoom waited. Waited for the moment to strike. Chapter IV. "The Mystiks" A clan of highly advanced mages emerged after many years of magic's discovery and usage. This clan was known as the Mystiks, led by the fearless Xenon, a powerful warlord who conquered the lands he explored. Most other tribes dared not mess with the Mystiks, as they could wipe out half the planet with the right focus. However... on the year -29, a boy from the Algato clan was born. This boy was named Slavok, and he wielded powerful magic that rivalled that of the Mystiks. Xenon was curious, and asked about taking in Slavok as his apprentice. Slavok's parents accepted the offer, as powerful magic needs to be used properly. So Slavok studied under Xenon for many years, until his coming of age, when Xenon could teach him no more. So he decided to venture out through the land, using his magic to help those in need. He did this for ten years, before an urgent message from the land of the Mystiks brought him back home... Chapter V. "Year Zero" It was Year Zero. Slavok arrived in the Mystiks' land after a week of travelling. Apparently, the Mystiks had discovered a mysterious set of runes, which when activated... could summon the power of an ancient entity slumbering in the planet for millennia. Disturbed by this, Slavok went straight to Xenon and demanded answers. "Slavok," he said, "the power of these runes could bring glory and prosper to the Mystik clan. I know you don't think it's a good idea, but we'll be ready if it gets out of hand." Despite these words, Slavok was still very unnerved at the thought of the Mystiks harnessing the power of an ancient entity. He couldn't imagine the devastation such power could cause... but to the benefit of the doubt, he went to the ceremony when the runes would be activated. Xenon and the Mystiks' most trusted, powerful mages gathered around the runes and began to chant. After a while, the ground began to shake, as the entity known as Xykor rose and started to destroy all that he could see. Xenon and the mages tried to fight back, but it wasn't successful. Xycor destroyed the Mystiks' land and headed for the Mountain of Chaos in order to obtain the power the mountain held. Slavok chased after Xycor, up the Mountain of Chaos, when Xycor smashed the peak of the mountain, sending 7 powerful and strange gemstones flying out. Realizing his opportunity, Slavok used the gemstones to defeat Xycor and seal him inside the planet once more. When he landed back on the ground, the surviving Mystiks, including Xenon, held a celebration in his honor for saving them all. It was decided that the 7 gemstones that flew out of the Mountain of Chaos would be known as the Chaos Emeralds, and the Emeralds scattered, Slavok despersing them across the planet. Chapter VI. "The Legendary Archmagus" Slavok's name was world-famous after the tale of his defeating Xycor spread like wildfire. It was decided that he needed a grandiose title to fit the grandiose deed that he accomplished. Many titles were suggested, but one stood out from the rest... "Archmage of Elements." It was a nod to Slavok's great power to harness all the elemental magicks. Slavok accepted this title with grace, and pointed over the nearby Never Lake. A mysterious little planet emerged over the lake, as if by magic. Slavok, wasting no time, headed straight off to the newly-emerged Little Planet, to go and investigate. Upon arriving there, he discovered that the planet had amazing manipulation of time, utilizing various signposts to send the user back and forth through time. Slavok knew that such an amazing feat couldn't be accomplished so easily, and he soon discovered the source of Little Planet's time manipulation - 7 gemstones known as the Time Stones. Wielding these stones allowed the bearer to have complete control over time itself. Knowing that such power needed focusing, he stayed on the planet when it mysteriously disappeared just like it emerged, using the month he had to learn how to use the time manipulation of the Time Stones. After successfully mastering what is known as time magic, he built a shrine in a very secret location on the planet, which would serve to guard the Time Stones. When the planet reappeared, he returned to Mobius, informing the people of what he had discovered. The people grew excited, the thought of being able to control time itself growing in their minds. Slavok knew that such power would be easily misused, so he told the people that he would not allow them to harness that power. The people became angry, and revolted against the one who had previously saved them all. Using the time magic, he whisked himself away so far in time... that nobody knew when he went. Category:Fan Fiction